Krazy Kart Racing Double-Double
Krazy Kart Racing Double-Double is a crossover racing game published and developed by Konami and co-developed by HexaDrive, the team that brought you Super Bomberman R. It is a sequel to 2001 Game Boy Advance game Konami Krazy Racers and 2009 mobile game Krazy Kart Racing. It is pretty familiar to Mario Kart Double Dash, you can play 2 of your favorite Konami characters each in one player. Even the gameplay is a bit closer to Konami Krazy Racers. Its engine may be similar either to Super Tux Kart or Super Bomberman R. Otherwise it may be its own powered by Unity or Unreal Engine, or It may be known as "BC Engine," a modified engine of Super Bomberman R with a pun name of PC Engine, but named after Bomberman. This racing game features Cross-Platform play. Platforms * PC (Steam) * PlayStation 4 * Xbox One * Nintendo Switch * iOS * Android Characters Default Characters * Goemon - Ganbare Goemon * Ebisumaru - Ganbare Goemon * Pawapuro-kun - MLB Power Pros * Solid Snake - Metal Gear * Grey Fox - Metal Gear * Light - Twinbee * Pastel - Twinbee * Nyami - Pop'n Music * Mimi - Pop'n Music * Takosuke - Parodius * Belial - Parodius * Simon Belmont - Castlevania * Richter Belmont - Castlevania * Pentarou - Penguin Adventure * Hanako - Penguin Adventure * Pyramid Head - Silent Hill * Robbie Rabbit - Silent Hill * Sparkster - Rocket Knight Adventures * Yugi - Yu-Gi-Oh! * Frogger - Frogger * Lily - Frogger * White Bomber - Bomberman * Black Bomber - Bomberman * Master Higgins - Adventure Island * Bug-tte Honey - Adventure Island Unlockable Characters * Koitsu - Parodius * Aitsu - Parodius * Hikaru - Parodius * Akane - Parodius * Upa - Bio Miracle Bokutte Upa * Rupa - Bio Miracle Bokutte Upa * Ming Ming - New International Track & Field * Anna Baburowa - Parodius * Reiko Hinomoto - Rumble Roses * Evil Rose - Rumble Roses * Gachami - Bishi Bashi * Gachahiko - Bishi Bashi * Konami Man - Wai Wai World * Konami Lady - Wai Wai World * Moai - Gradius * Moai-kun * Kappa - Kappa no Kai-Kata * Navi-kun - Pop'n Music * ALT - Pop'n Music * ALT 2.0 - Pop'n Music * Timer - Pop'n Music * Minit's - Pop'n Music * Whip - Pop'n Music * Paku - Pop'n Music * Hiumi - Tsugidoka! / Pop'n Music * Pastel-kun - Reflec Beat * Fuga - Tsugidoka! / Pop'n Music * Retsu - Tsugidoka! / Pop'n Music * Rinka - Tsugidoka! / Pop'n Music * Bear Tank - Rakuga Kids * Astronots - Rakuga Kids * Disco / Afro - DDR * Emi - DDR * Babylon -DDR * Zukin - DDR * MZD - Pop'n Music * Dracula - Castlevania * Alucard - Castlevania * Tran - Beatmania IIDX * Smith - Jubeat * Otobear - GITADORA * Rie - Pop'n Music * Sanae - Pop'n Music * Yuli - Pop'n Music * Ash - Pop'n Music * Tamayo - Pop'n Music * Captain Cat Kit - Ragukakids * Raiden - Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance * Milk - Pop'n Music * Yakko-chan - Pop'n Music * The King - Pop'n Music * Rasis - Sound Voltex * Rabeat - BEMANI Fan Site * B-kun - Pop'n Music / BEMANI EXPO * Poet - Pop'n Music * Amulet (Poet's Sister) - Pop'n Music * Mr. KK - Pop'n Music * Navi-kun - Pop'n Music * Smooooch - Beatmania IIDX * SigSig - Beatmania IIDX * Dewy - Dewy's Adventure * Mint (Adult) - Detana TwinBee Manga * Madoka - Twinbee * Aoba Aona - Otomedius * Eru Tron - Otomedius * Diol Twee - Otomedius * Tita Nium - Otomedius * Tyson Granger - Beyblade * Pretty Bomber - Bomberman * Kotetsu - Bomberman * Momotaro - Momotaro Densetsu * Bonk / PC Genjin - Bonk's Adventure * Milon - Milon's Secret Castle * Marika - HinaBitter * Meu Meu - HinaBitter * Bug Dream Eater - Parodius (Boss Character) * Bug Jr. - Parodius (Boss Character) Platform Exclusive Characters * Banjo - Banjo-Kazooie - Nintendo Switch / Xbox One (Crossplay) * Kazooie - Banjo-Kazooie - Nintendo Switch / Xbox One (Crossplay) * PaRappa - PaRappa The Rapper - PlayStation 4 * PJ Berri - PaRappa The Rapper - PlayStation 4 * P-Body - Portal 2 - PC (Steam) * Atlas - Portal 2 - PC (Steam) DLCs * Reimu - Touhou Project/Pop'n Music Lapistoria * Marisa - Touhou Project/Pop'n Music Lapistoria Character Outfits With Character Outfits, you can change anything you like for your character. there are character outfits to unlock. * Takosuke - Blue Visor (Default), Rope Head Band, Panty Hat * Mimi - PNM16 Party (Default), Pop'n Stage, PNM8, PNM13 Carnival, PNM Portable, Sunny Park, PNM20 Fantasia, PNM23 eclale, PNM24 UsaNeko * Nyami - PNM16 Party (Default), Pop'n Stage, PNM8, PNM13 Carnival, PNM Tune Street, Sunny Park, PNM20 Fantasia, PNM23 eclale, PNM24 UsaNeko * Pastel - Pilot Suit (Default), Idol, Swimsuit (Twinbee Yahoo) * Pentarou - Flak Jacket, Pirate * Hanako - Flak Jacket, Pirate * Hikaru - Bunny Girl (Default), School Girl * Akane - Bunny Girl (Default), School Girl * Timer - PNM16 Party (Default), PNM6, PNM23 eclale (Crazy World) * Minit's - PNM 14 Fever, PNM21 Sunny Park, PNM22 Lapistoria * ALT 2.0 - Linear Locomotive (Default), DOES NOT COMPUTE (Hacked and Saved forms) * Poet - PNM3 Celt (Default), PNM7 SUNNY, PNM15 PINKISH, PNM20 SENTIMENTAL, PNM21 Sunny Park * Mr. KK - PNM5 PERCUSSIVE (Default), PNM10 Alternative, PNM20 Urban Rock, PNM15 PERCUSSIVE 2 * Milk - PNM8 EUROBEAT Love Love Sugar (Default), PNM12 Nyro Rock, PNM16 Waitress * Smooooch - smooooch (Default), Flip Flap, Wuv U * SigSig - SigSig (Default), Horizon * Disco / Afro - DDR X2 (Default), DDR 5th Mix, DDR MAX 2 * Emi - DDR X2 (Default), DDR SuperNova 2 (Default), DDR 4th Mix, DDR 5th Mix * Zukin - Kaeru Zukin (Default), Devil Zukin, Dark Zukin, Queen Zukin, Robo Zukin Karts * TwinBuggy - TwinBee (OC) * WinBuggy - TwinBee (OC) * Crusader Carriage - Castlevania * Bear Tank - Rakuga Kids * Hippopo - Pop'n Music * Spring Pony - Pop'n Music * Poet's Sky Sleigh - Pop'n Music * Tricera-Truck / Drool Dozer - Bonk's Adventure * Linus - Beatmania IIDX * Vic Viper - Gradius * Caesar - Star Soldier Courses Nitro Courses Rainbow Bell Cup * Ganbare Dochu - Music: Pop'n Music 12 - Ganbare Goemon Medley (Stage 1,5,11 only) * Donburi Skies - Music: Detana Twinbee - Gift From The Wind (Stage 1) (Arranged by Akihiro Juichiya) * Adventure Island - Music: DreamMix TV World Fighters - Adventure Island * Shadow Moses - Music: MGS2 - Yell Dead Cell Easter Moai Cup * Tune Street - Music: Pop'n Music Tune Street - Frontier Tanken Note * Upa's Magical Course - Music: Pop'n Music 9 - Bokutte Upa * Dracula's Castle - Music: Pop'n Music 15 Adventure - Akumajo Dracula Medley (hybrid version) * Space Race - Music: Parodius Da - Even the Pierrots has limits Rocket Cup * Kingdom of Zephyrus - Music: Sparkster: Rocket Knight Adventures 2 - Stage 1 * Twinkle Town (from Rakugakids) - Music: Pop'n Music 10 - Rakugakids - Holiday * Penguin Ice Park - Music: Penguin Adventure - Stage 1 * Aquatic Colony - Music: Detana Twinbee - Aquatic Parade (Stage 5) (Otomedius G) Power-pro Ball Cup * Power Stadium - Music: Jikkyō Powerful Pro Yakyū 10 Main Theme / DreamMix Tv: World Fighters - Power Pro Stadium * Ganbare Dochu - Music: Pop'n Music 12 - Ganbare Goemon Medley (Stage 1,5,11 only) * Burning Village - Music: Castlevania Judgment - Bloody Tears * Shadow Moses 2 - Music: Metal Gear (MSX) - Theme of Solid Snake Frogger Cup * Firefly Swamp - Music: Frogger's Adventures: The Rescue - Firefly Swamp (Muppet Race Mania Swamp remix) * Milon's Forest Journey - DoReMi Fantasy: Milon's Doki Doki Adventure - Through the Woods * Artificial Sun - Music: DreamMix TV World Fighters - Artificial Sun (Gradius II - Burning Heat) * Rainbow Bell Avenue - Music: Detana Twinbee - Paradise Beyond the Fog (Stage 7) (from Otomedius Gorgeous) Bomb Cup * Bonk's Prehistoric World / Genjin World - Music: Super Bonk - Main Theme * Blizzard Peak - Music: Adventure Island II: Aliens in Paradise - Blizzard Peak * Bomberman Land - Music: Super Bomberman R - Battle Central * Floating Continent - Music: Star Soldier - Power Up BGM Pop-kun Cup * Pop'n Sea Side - Music: Pop'n Music 10 - Cut off A Corner * Pop-kun Factory - Music: Pop'n Music 24 UsaNeko - Yume wo tsunagu amairo * Hiumi's Ice World - Pop'n Music Sunny Park - Snow Prism * Starburst Galaxy - Music: Pop'n Music 17 - Starship Hero Twinkle Cup * Rainbow Bell Avenue - Music: Detana Twinbee - Paradise Beyond the Fog (Stage 7) (from Otomedius Gorgeous) * Parocity - Gokujou Parodius - Paroparo Dancing * Twinkle Wonderland - Music: REFLEC BEAT limelight - Twinkle Wonderland * Wai Wai Whirling Galaxy- Music: Gokujou Parodius - Shooting Memories Retro Courses Retro Courses are brought from the GBA version of Konami Krazy Racers with the original soundtracks from other Konami games. The original soundtrack of the GBA version arranged by Seiya-Murai is available as DLC. Krazy Cup * Ganbare Dochu 1 - Music: Mystical Ninja Starring Goemon - Kai Highway * Sky Bridge 1 - Music: Twinbee Yahho! - Twin Flight (Stage 1) * Moon Road - Music: Parodius Da! - Theme of Octopus (Krazy Racers Extended) * Poppin' Beach 1 - Music: Pop'n Music - El pais del sol Hyper Cup * Power Stadium - Jikkyō Powerful Pro Yakyū 4 - Hitting March * Ganbare Dochu 2 - Music: Mystical Ninja Starring Goemon - Kai Highway * Space Colony 1 - Music: Parodius Da! - Theme of Octopus (Krazy Racers Extended) * Cyber Field - Music: Metal Gear Solid - Encounter Premium Cup * Magma Castle 1 - Music: Castlevania III Dracula's Curse - Beginning (from Dawn of Sorrow DS) * Poppin' Beach 2 - Music: Pop'n Music - El pais del sol * Space Colony 2 - Music: Parodius Da! - Theme of Octopus (Krazy Racers Extended) * Ice Paradise 1 - Music: Konami Krazy Racers - Ice Paradise (Beautiful Gals Perfect Remix) Champion Cup * Sky Bridge 2 - Music: Twinbee Yahho! - Twin Flight (Stage 1) * Ice Paradise 2 - Music: Konami Krazy Racers - Ice Paradise (Beautiful Gals Perfect Remix) * Magma Castle 2 - Music: Castlevania III Dracula's Curse - Beginning (from Dawn of Sorrow DS) * Cyber Field 2 - Music: Metal Gear Solid - Encounter DLC Courses Otomedius Cup * San Salvador Island Extras Like Pop'n Music and Soul Calibur II CS games, it may have omake illustrations/pictures to unlock. Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Crossover Games Category:Racing Games Category:Nintendo Wii U Games Category:Wii U Games Category:IOS games Category:Android games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Xbox One games Category:PS4 games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:PC Games Category:Upcoming Releases Category:Upcoming games Category:Steam Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Sequels Category:Konami Category:Metal Gear Category:Castlevania Category:Portal Category:Silent Hill Category:Banjo-Kazooie